Rom
The CPU Candidates of Lowee and Blanc's younger twin sisters. Rom has inherited the more gracious and serene aspects of Blanc's personality while Ram has taken up the more boisterous and energetic aspects of their big sister's personality. Rom Personality She seems to be very quiet and possibly even shy in comparison, and doesn't say much. Rom sometimes seems upset or nervous by how Ram acts or what she does. But otherwise she lets Ram do as she pleases with her. The twins never leave the house without the other. When Rom cries over her older sister Blanc's kidnapping, Ram reluctantly follows along to help Nepgear and the others. Appearance Out of the two, Rom looks the most like Blanc, even thou she still love pulling pranks with Ram. She wears a blue overcoat with white puffballs, a pink handbag and a ribbon, and a white and blue hat to match with a pink rectangle in the center. Her legwear consists of white tights and shoes that match her dress in design. She has shoulder lenth brown hair and steel blue eyes, much like her older sister. Ram Personality Ram is the one most like Blanc in terms of personality. She is usually seen smiling or smirking and likes to touch or 'get playful' with Rom and could be considered the dominant of the two twins. She may also have an attitude or a short fuse. In Victory, it is clear she is jealous of Nepgear, who is seemingly liked more by Rom, and calls Neptune "Nepgear's Sister". She sees herself as being stronger than Rom, such as in the one bad ending when she kept a straight face over the ordeal until seeing Rom break down and start crying. Appearance Ram's appearance is almost exactly the same as Rom. The only difference between them is that Ram wears a pink and white overcoat instead of a blue and white one along with a matching hat and shoes. Her handbag is also blue to correspond with Rom's pink handbag. Another thing, is that Ram's hair is longer than Rom's. White Sister Rom Personality While Rom is normally soft spoken and shy, when she activates HDD and becomes White Sister she starts to speak up louder (though still speaking softly for the most part) and sounds far more serious and confident in her abilities. Appearance Her appearance is similar to that of White Heart's. Both share the same light blue hair color but Rom's eyes are pink instead of red. She wears a one piece bodysuit that is white in color with a secondary color of pink on the arms, legs, and torso. White Sister Ram Personality Ram's personality is generally the same aside from her becoming more serious about fighting. However, her childish and bratty personality is still present even in this form. Appearance Ram's appearance is the almost the exact same as Rom's but with a few differences. Instead of blue hair and pink eyes, she has pink hair and blue eyes. Just like Rom, she wears a one piece bodysuit that is white in color with a secondary color of pink on the arms, legs, and torso. Story For a full synopsis, see the main article: Rom and Ram (White Sisters)/History Main Series Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Rom and Ram meet Nepgear when she travels to Lowee in search of the Lowee mascot character. Rom is kidnapped by Underling which leads to Nepgear and her party going out to save her. When Nepgear and her friends successfully beat Underling, Ram appears in her goddess form and tells Rom to transform as well. This leads to a battle against the White Sisters which of course ends in their defeat. After Rom and Ram leave, they meet Nepgear again at the Lowee Basilicom when she comes to speak with Mina regarding the mascot character. Rom seems to like Nepgear which makes Ram jealous. When the events regarding the Killachines arises, Rom convinces Ram to go and help Nepgear with her. Together, Rom and Ram hold off the Killachine's for Nepgear and the others so that they can go and restore the mascot character. When trouble concerning CFW Trick arises in Lowee, Rom gets kidnapped by Underling for a second time and brainwashed. Nepgear and the others create a small sharicite in the hopes of bringing Rom back to her senses. However, both Rom and Ram ended up becoming brainwashed and forced to fight Nepgear. Once Rom and Ram were defeated as well as CFW Trick, Rom and Ram join the party and head to the Gamindustri Graveyard to help rescue the CPUs. They are successful in their mission and the CPUs join them in taking down ASIC. Rom and Ram are faced with CFW Trick yet again in LAN Castle. Not liking to feeling of being weak and helpless, Rom and Ram obtain a processor unit upgrade and help take down CFW Trick. After defeating the CFWs and Arfoire, Rom and Ram resume their daily life in Lowee, messing with Blanc because they enjoy seeing her angry. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Rom and Ram become party members towards the end of the game when Neptune and the others come from the Ultradimension to stop Rei Ryghts from destroying both Gamindustris. Rom does not know how to react to the Ultradimension Blanc, not knowing is she should consider Blanc her sister or not while Ram thinks it's cool to have two sisters. After beating Rei and saving Gamindustri, Rom and Ram spend their time playing in the Lowee Basilicom of the Ultradimension with Copypaste and with the Blancs of both the Hyperdimension and Ultradimension watching them while speaking to each other. Remakes Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION Spin-offs Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Hyperdimension Neptunia U Trivia *Both twins are based on a Nintendo DS/3DS. *Ram's name comes from "Random Access Memory" while Rom's name comes from "Read-Only Memory". *Despite how it appears, Rom is the older sister. However, because of her shy personality, it is Ram who usually leads the way. In the English version Ram herself tells Nepgear she is the younger twin, to her surprise. *Another way to tell the twins apart, besides color, hair length, and expression is by direction. Most of Ram's things are on the left while Rom's will be on the right. From our view however, Ram is on the right hand, while Rom is on the left. *In a recent popularity poll, Ram placed 18th while Rom oddly placed 10th, making Ram the least popular sister of the CPUs AND Goddesses. *The twins are influenced by Nana and Popo from Ice Climbers based on the colors. *Both Rom and Ram have half of the Nintendo DS logo on their hats. *Ram references Kirby's Epic Yarn in a Cutscene in Mk2. when she tells Rom to play the videogame with the pink yarn on it, with her. *Rom and Ram's weapons reference the Nintendo DS stylus. Category:Goddesses Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 characters Category:CPU Candidates Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory characters Category:Lowee Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation characters Category:Rom and Ram Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection characters Category:Female characters Category:Lowee residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin characters Category:Characters